Goodbye Lily, I'll Take Care of Your Son
by fitriamstk
Summary: Petunia's heart. Dia tidak sejahat yang kalian lihat.


**Goodbye Lily, I'll Take Care of Your Son…**

Chapter 1

Petunia Dursley menyadari kalau sikap suaminya sedikit aneh, karena ia jeli sekali terhadap hal macam ini. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan aneh, melainkan panik. Tapi apa yang harus mereka cemaskan? Dudley sehat-sehat saja-bahkan sekarang dia sudah bisa berteriak "Tak mau!"-dan setahunya suaminya itu sudah berhasil mendapatkan pesanan bor dalam jumlah cukup besar. Jadi, apa yang salah?

Wanita dengan wajah mirip kuda itu-Vernon Dursley berkata wajah itu wajah bidadari saat melamarnya-masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa dua cangkir teh setelah menidurkan Dudley. Benar saja, suaminya kini berdeham panik.

"Ehm-Petunia sayang-belakangan ini ada kabar apa dari adikmu?"

Kalau saja dua cangkir teh itu belum diletakkannya di meja, maka sekarang pastilah terdengar bunyi keras cangkir pecah yang akan membangunkan putra tersayangnya. Petunia kaget dan marah sekali mendengarnya. Adik? _Adiknya_?

"Tidak ada," jawabnya ketus. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada berita aneh tadi," gumam Mr Dusley. "Burung hantu... bintang jatuh... dan ada banyak orang bertampang aneh di jalan hari ini."

"Jadi?" tukasnya. Jantungnya mencelos.

"Yah, aku cuma berpikir... mungkin... ada kaitannya dengan... kau tahu, kan... _kelompoknya_." suaminya berdeham lagi, gelisah. Sepertinya masih ada yang ingin ia katakan, tapi Petunia sendiri tidak ingin memaksanya. Ia sudah begitu muak dengan keabnormalan adik kandungnya itu.

Petunia menyeruput tehnya dengan bibir cemberut. Sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu Lily, adiknya itu. Pertemuan mereka yang terakhir adalah ketika Lily menikah dengan seorang pemuda menyebalkan bernama Potter yang rambutnya acak-acakan sehingga Petunia merasa lebih baik pemuda itu tidak punya rambut saja. Dan surat terakhir dari Lily yang ia terima mengabarkan kalau pasangan _orang aneh_ itu punya anak sekarang, Harry.

"Anak mereka-seumuran Dudley, kan?" Vernon bertanya lagi. Wajah Petunia semakin masam.

"Kayaknya sih," ia hanya bisa menjawab kaku. Untuk apa suaminya menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu?

"Siapa ya, namanya? Howard, kan?"

"Harry. Nama jelek dan kodian, menurutku." cibir Petunia. Anak itu-keponakan mereka, pastilah tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Dudley.

Pembicaraan itu membuat mereka mual dan kehilangan gairah untuk membicarakan hal lain. Vernon mematikan televisi, kemudian mereka naik ke kamar tidur tanpa banyak omong. Sebelum naik ke tempat tidur, Petunia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Ia beringsut mendekati cermin dalam kamar mandi dan mendapati wajahnya sendiri memucat. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa suaminya tiba-tiba membicarakan adiknya? Burung hantu dan bintang jatuh? Orang-orang aneh? Apakah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan... dengan mimpinya?

Petunia gemetar. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia selalu bermimpi bertemu Lily, memakai jubah seperti semua orang-orang aneh itu. Sesungguhnya ia tidak benar-benar melihat wajah adiknya, karena ada tudung menutupinya, hanya saja... ia tidak akan pernah salah mengenali mata hijau indah itu. Petunia berani bertaruh, Lily-lah yang muncul dalam mimpinya.

Ia kembali bergidik. Berulang kali dalam mimpinya, Lily muncul memakai jubah dan mendekatinya. Tapi sebelum ia sempat berkata apapun, Lily sudah berlari... menjauh... jauh sekali... dan itu membuat Petunia takut. Bukan karena melihat Lily dalam mimpinya-meskipun ia benci sekali akan hal itu-tapi karena sebuah firasat buruk berdesir dalam hatinya. Ada apa dengan adiknya itu?

Ia mengusap wajahnya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat, itu berarti ia harus cepat-cepat tidur. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, lalu memanggil suaminya yang sedang menatap keluar melalui jendela, dan naik ke tempat tidur.

Petunia memejamkan mata. Vernon mungkin mengiranya sudah tidur, tapi kenyataannya sebaliknya. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikirkan adiknya. Adiknya yang ia sebut orang aneh. Adiknya yang dulu begitu dekat dengannya-ketika mereka kecil.

Dulu mereka akrab sekali, selalu bermain bersama di sebuah taman bermain di dekat rumah. Taman bermain itu jarang didatangi orang, seolah-olah mereka berdualah pemilik taman itu. Mata hijau Lily indah sekali, dan walaupun dalam hati merasa iri, Petunia selalu bahagia apabila Lily menatapnya dengan kedua mata hijau yang bersinar cemerlang itu.

_aku selalu menyukai saat mata hijaumu memandangku  
>kamu begitu manis<br>kamu begitu lucu  
>kamu adikku yang kusayang<br>kita selalu bermain dan bercanda bersama  
>masa kecil yang senantiasa menyenangkan<br>tanpa ada yang mengganggu_

Tapi semua berubah ketika anak jelek dengan mantel lusuh kebesaran itu menegur Lily. Adiknya berubah. Ia jadi sering mengendap-endap meninggalkan Petunia ketika mereka bermain bersama, menemui si Snape sialan. Ia sudah merasa jijik sejak pertama kali melihatnya, dan bertambah jijik lagi karena anak kurus berambut hitam itulah yang membuat... membuat Lily tak lagi akrab dengannya.

_tapi  
>semua berubah sejak kau mengenalnya<br>aku tidak suka padanya  
>aku benci dia<br>ia membuatmu berubah  
>kau menjauh dariku<em>

Petunia tersentak. Telinganya yang sangat peka mendengar bunyi derum yang makin lama makin keras. Suara motorkah?

Tapi sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk tidak peduli lagi. Paling tetangga yang baru pulang entah darimana. Pikirannya kembali melayang kepada Lily. Setelah sekian tahun ia berusaha tidak memikirkan adiknya, kini, mungkin sebenarnya untuk pertama kali-ia benar-benar memikirkan Lily. Benar-benar memusatkan pikirannya itu.

Hal pertama yang melintas dibenaknya adalah surat menyebalkan itu.

Petunia tersentak untuk kedua kalinya. Ia merasa mendengar isakan dan lolongan. Siapa yang menangis? Apa tetangganya sedang bertengkar hebat? Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. Insting gosipnya liar sekali.

Ia menatap wajah suaminya yang kelihatannya tidur, tapi tidak nyenyak. Vernon pastilah memikirkan kejadian aneh itu juga. Ya, itulah penyebab kepanikan suaminya itu tadi. Kalau ada yang tahu mereka masih berhubungan keluarga dengan orang-orang aneh itu... _keluarga Potter..._

Seandainya saja, Lily tak mendapatkan surat aneh itu... Lily tak akan pergi. Ia akan masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan Petunia, mereka akan tetap akrab, kemudian Lily akan menikah dengan orang yang normal-dan Dudley pastilah senang punya sepupu untuk diajak bermain.

_dan surat itu...  
>benda menyebalkan menambah kebencianku<br>ayah dan ibu pun berubah  
>semakin menyayangimu<br>semakin memperhatikanmu_

_Ya, Mum dan Dad pun tidak akan selalu membangga-banggakan kau_, batin Petunia. _Mereka akan memperhatikanku juga_. Ia mendesah. Mr dan Mrs Evans selalu membicarakan Lily, Lily, dan Lily. Petunia seperti anak angkat saja. Apalagi ketika Lily kembali dari sekolahnya dan menunjukkan kemampuan abnormal bahwa ia bisa mengubah cangkir menjadi tikus... Petunia pun jadi semakin sering bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _siapa aku_? Ia merasa seperti bukan bagian keluarga Evans.

_dan aku semakin tenggelam  
>dalam karismamu<br>dalam pesonamu_

_kau bagai matahari yang semakin bersinar  
>aku bagai debu yang tak berarti<em>

Ia tersentak-untuk ketiga kalinya-lagi ketika mendengar igauan Vernon tentang orang-orang aneh...

Ya. Pikirannya kembali ke alam nyata, dan mulutnya menyuarakan umpatan kecil. Hal yang jarang sekali karena ia sangat benci omongan-omongan kasar. _Kenapa aku memikirkan orang aneh macam dia? Apa artinya kalau dia masuk dalam mimpiku? Tidak ada!_ Petunia meyakinkan dirinya kalau adiknya itu baik-baik saja dan bahwa mimpi serta firasat buruk itu tak ada artinya. Yang ia harus lakukan adalah tetap berpura-pura tidak punya adik. Petunia menepuk-nepuk bantalnya, berusaha keras menghapus bayangan Lily, dan beranjak menuju alam bawah sadarnya.

Anak itu sekarang sudah bangun dan mulai menangis. Petunia langsung menyibakkan selimutnya dan menggendongnya, berusaha menenangkannya. Saat itulah ia yakin kalau anak itu memang Harry, anak Lily, karena mata mereka mirip sekali... hijau cemerlang. Air mata Petunia menitik. Ia mulai membaca surat itu sekali lagi, kali ini berusaha lebih tenang, dan memejamkan matanya sesaat ketika membaca kata-kata mengerikan itu, _Lily Potter sudah meninggal..._

"Petunia, dimana kau?" terdengar seruan Vernon mencari dirinya. Tapi Petunia tidak sanggup menjawab. Bibirnya terkunci dan ia tak bisa membukanya. Ia membiarkan Vernon memanggil-manggilnya hingga akhirnya menemukannya juga.

"Petunia sayang..." Vernon bergumam tidak enak ketika melihat Petunia menangis tanpa suara. Biasanya ia selalu terisak atau menjerit kalau menangis. Tapi meskipun begitu, Petunia tahu kalau Vernon sadar ia merasa sangat menderita.

Selama ini ia selalu bertingkah seakan ia tak punya adik, tapi bukan maksudnya untuk benar-benar kehilangan seorang adik...

Selama ini ia berlaku jahat pada Lily, tapi bukan berarti ia tidak menyayanginya...

Air mata Petunia jatuh mengenai pipi Harry kecil dalam pangkuannya. Harry mendongak sembari mengusap pipinya yang basah, mencari tahu darimana air yang mengenainya itu berasal.

Wanita itu menatap mata Harry yang persis mata Lily dengan hati perih. Kenapa dulu ia melakukan hal buruk pada adiknya? Kenapa dulu ia merasa iri adiknya? Kenapa dulu ia _tak menganggap_ Lily sebagai adiknya?

_aku benci diriku yang iri padamu  
>aku tidak suka<em>

DAN KENAPA SEMUANYA TERLAMBAT?

_kini  
>kau telah tiada<br>aku tidak sempat meminta maaf atas perlakuanku  
>kesempatanku tak akan pernah ada lagi<br>aku akan berada dalam sesal selamanya_

Air mata Petunia mengalir semakin deras ditimpali rengekan Harry yang lapar dan sebal karena wajah dan kepalanya 'kehujanan' oleh air mata bibinya. Vernon yang gerah mendengar rengekan keponakannya segera pergi dan kembali dengan sebotol susu yang sebenarnya punya Dudley dan menyorongkannya ke mulut Harry yang menikmatinya dengan cepat. Setelah Petunia sedikit tenang, Vernon berusaha bicara.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana, Petunia sayang? Apakah kita akan menitipkannya di Panti Asuhan...?"

"Panti Asuhan?" Petunia yang sedang menatap Harry segera memalingkan wajahnya pada suaminya. "Apa maksudmu?" katanya heran.

"Kita tidak ingin ia tinggal disini, kan?" Vernon balik bertanya.

"Tidak ingin?" Petunia terpekik. Vernon tergagap. Bagaimana bisa suaminya berpikir seperti itu?

"Kau bilang... kau t-tak mau terlibat dengan o-orang-orang abnormal... anak ini juga pasti begitu... d-d-dan apakah kau akan membiarkannya bergaul dengan Dudley...?" jelas Vernon terbata-bata.

"Tapi Dumbledore bilang, Harry harus tetap tinggal disini!" elak Petunia.

"K-kita bisa m-me-menipunya, kan? Dia tidak mengawasi kita sepanjang waktu, kan? Kau bilang dia tinggal di tempat yang jauh... apa itu, Hograwts?"

"Dia bisa... bisa _itu_! Dia akan tahu kalau Harry tidak tinggal disini!" teriaknya gusar sekaligus enggan. Sesungguhnya bukan Dumbledore-lah yang membuat Petunia tidak ingin menitipkan Harry di Panti Asuhan seperti saran suaminya.

"Tapi..." suaminya masih mencoba membantah. Petunia tahu Vernon Dursley sama sekali tak mau bergaul dengan orang-orang macam mereka... dan membayangkan anak itu akan tinggal di rumahnya, merepotkannya dan suaminya... terpaksa membagi kasih sayangnya untuk Dudley... dan bukankah ia sendiri juga berpikiran sama? Bahwa bergaul dengan orang-orang seperti anak yang ada dalam pangkuannya itu berarti bencana?

"Dia akan tinggal disini, Vernon." Ucap Petunia pelan, "Apapun yang terjadi." lanjutnya sambil menurunkan Harry dari pangkuannya.

_Ini satu-satunya kesempatanku_, ujar Petunia pada dirinya sendiri. _Kalau ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus rasa bersalahku, itu dengan cara merawat anakmu. Aku memang sudah berbuat banyak sekali kesalahan terhadapmu, Lily,_ my sister.

_namun  
>kini kudapati kesempatan itu<br>saat kulihat anakmu di pelukanku..._

_Selamat jalan, Lily sayang, maafkan semua kesalahanku. Aku tahu kau akan bahagia disana. Anakmu akan aman bersamaku..._


End file.
